kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
D-Medals
D-Medals (Dメダル, D-Medaru also known Soul Medals) is a animal-based like coins. Unlike the American version, they can only sentient medals, but Samuel used the person's body to form a different personality. After Samuel splits the three name medals and turned into girl form (nickname Sakuel) and lost his name, using only medals to combines the strength to defeat them. According to Kousei Kougami, his name medal was actually his real name is Samuel. He also used Copyed D-Medals when he doesn't used the any D-Medals. List of the D-Medals These are the medals when Samuel turned into girl form. Wood Forest *'Taka/Takashi' *'Raion/Raisuke' *'Iruka/Irukashu' 'Mount Palace *'Chita/Chinsuke' *'Kame/Kamatha' *'Kondoru/Konny' 'Rain Jungle *'Kabuto/Kabutsuke' *'Kujaku/Kujakama' *'Sai/Saisuke' Grassy Ground *'Gorira/Gorigo' *'Gazeru/Gazerilla' *'Zo/Zolo' Dino Land *'Tyranno/Ty' *'Tricera/Trey' *'Ptera/Terra' 'Desert Sand *'Cobra/Coby' *'Wani/Wak' *'Rakuda/Raku' 'Water Place *'Ookamiuo/Professor Ook' *'Kujira/Professor Jira' *'Tako/Professor Kota' Others *'Joey' (on Super Samuel's Quest) *'Himesaki Orie' (on Super Samuel Quest) *'Kazemaru' (on Chou Three Medals) *'Tsutaba' (on Movie Climax) *'Hikaru' (on Movie Climax) *'Beta' (on Seven Saga before turns OZ-Token) *'Dark Rouge, Lemonade and Aqua' (on Eight Special 1) *'F. Cure Black and White' (on Eight Special 2) *'Evolved Taka/Takashi' (on Eight Special 2) *'Evolved Raion/Raisuke' (on Eight Special 2) *'Evolved Iruka/Irukashu' (on Eight Special 2) *'Droite' (on Eight Special 3) *'Shocker' (on Eight Special 4) '''Dark Medals *Specter' *'Kiriko''' *'Agito' Medal Combinations Using the Medal Shotter to transform into various forms. However, Samuel in grevious pain because he too much to transforms into any D-Medals because the Dark Medals until the Taka founds his Samuel's name was medal then transformed into TaRaiKa Ultimate Form. TaRaiKa TaRaiKa (タライカ, TaRaiKa) is the primary and current form of Samuel's form. He's first appeared in episode 4 since he gets three D-Medals. With the three medals are used, the Medal Shotter say "TaRaiKa, TataRaiKakai!". His attacks was Taka Attack, Lio Fangs and Iru Spin Attack. His finishing move was Taka Claw Kick before say See Ya!!. Using the other Medals to transforms into various combo. ChiKamDol KabuJaSai GoGaZou TyTriPtera CoWaDa OokJiTa TaJoKa TaRaiSa TaRaiSa (タライサ, TaRaiSa) is the "usually" combination of Taka, Raion and his crush Himesaki. In Super Samuel's Quest, he need to chose two scenes. The first one is to transformed into TaRaiKa to battling against Ox-O, but easily beats him. However, Himesaki get mad to hurt her boyfriend and new transforms into strange combo. TaRaiKa Double TaRaiKa Double (タライカ-ダブル, TaRaiKa-Daburu) is the new combo of TaRaiKa medals and three Dark Precure 5 medals using the light powers. Evolved TaRaiKa Evolved TaRaiKa is the newly evolved version of TaRaiKa form. After Natsumi tooks Medal Shotter with Taka, Raion and Iruka, his medals was evolves with her Cure Light into new form. When Samuel got back and saw the newly evolved form, he now transformed into full-power golden TaRaiKa. His attacks was newer version called Evolved 'Taka Attack', Evolved Lio Fangs and Evolved 'Iru Spin Attack'. His finishing attack was combining strength of TaRaiKa and Cure Light called TaRai Finish before say See Ya Later!!. Unlike the other medals, this only Takashi, Raisuke and Irukashu spoke say Takashi: Taka! ''Raisuke: ''Raion! Irukashu: Iruka! and also can say TaRaiKa! TaRaiKa! TaRaiKakai!!. It reappeared in the final episode to against SpecKiriGito. KaJoSa KaJoSa is the ultimate combination of Kazemaru, Joey and Himesaki. The first used the special event of Cosmix is to defeat Red-Killer with Cosmix Super Medal Slash Dream. Superpower-Medal Combination Using the Medal Scanner replace the Medal Driver because he's heavily painful to scan the true Dark D-Medals. TaRaiKa Ultimate Form TaRaiKa Ultimate Form (Also knowns タライカ-チーカメハ-カブクジャサイ-ゴリガゾウ-ティラトリピーテラドサウルス, TaRaiKa-ChīKameHa-KabuKujaSai-GoriGaZou-TiraToriPīteradosaurusu) is the true form of TaRaiKa's various form. After Samuel is heavily pain, he doesn't want to transform anymore because the Dark Medals. Fortunately, the six main D-Medals regains the gold Medal is actually Samuel name medal and transformed into ultimate and his true form. TaPteDol SaiGoZou ZoRaiJa ChiRaiTyra TaJaDol PuToTyra Infinity D-Medal The most powerful Infinty D-Medal were built by Taka using to combine ability and strength. The all of the D-Medals inculding other D-Medals to combine into one. Dark Medals Dark Medals was the corrupted medal who possessed by evil spirits. Samuel is corrupted by V Cell known as Virus Cell to create a evil Ranger. However, thanks to them, the V Cell were shattered and turned into dinosaur like medal. However, this medals are true Dark Medals is dangerous existence of the all universe. DaSkulBid (before becomes TyTriPtera) SpecKiriGito SpecKiriGito (スキリギト, SuKiriGito) is the true and powerful Dark Medals in the universe. Samuel's mentioned that as imitated original Medal, but strange cause to evil. Destroying all of the intiant Medals and kills his own brother John. Fortunately, he stopped his outage and lock them up by killing his brother. By safety can be no longer to transform into SuKiriGito form. However, the Kanmira Family President Koayu taking the Dark Medals and used it into ultimate Greeed. Unfortunately, the Dark Medals overwhelming Koayu and transfer the Cell Medals to it's former owner Samuel. The Dark Medals reuniting with Samuel, but takes out the forbidden Medals. As the six allies returning to his former state, the Dark Medals were sealed again by Samuel. Other Combinations TaDroDor TaDroDor is the new combo of Taka, Droite and Kondoru when Takashi turns her into a D-Medal. He tries to capturing Droite, but blocks away by throwing her cards. Fortunately, he successfully captured her much to Tron's shocked. Category:Super Sentai Arsenals